


Poskok

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak tvrdí moje oblíbená Rex Luscus, do Harryho Pottera je potřeba dopsat všechen ten sex, co se odehrává, když se Harry nedívá. Vizte tedy, jaký hrozný pohled by se Harrymu v prvním ročníku naskytl, kdyby si pro zabavenou knížku přišel do sborovny o chvíli později.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poskok

**Author's Note:**

> A protože mám tuhle chybějící scénu opravdu moc moc ráda, udělala jsem si k ní i ilustraci, na kterou můžete popatřit pod touž povídkou na [mých stránkách](http://bedrnika.cz/povidky/hp-poskok.html#ilustrace).

„Tak kde jste sakra s tím obvazem?" zavrčel Snape, když se za Potterem zabouchly dveře a on si znovu vztekle vyhrnul hábit.

Filch se vzpamatoval a vrátil se k obvazování. „Ten kluk to určitě nikomu vyprávět nebude, pane profesore," ozval se po chvíli.

Nádhera. Nestačí, že Potter neustále strká nos do věcí, do kterých mu nic není, Filch to ještě musí rozmazávat. „Svoje rozumy si laskavě nechte pro sebe, Filchi," utrhl se Snape. „A trvá vám to."

Filch se naštěstí dalších poznámek zdržel a mlčky si hleděl obvazování. Nakonec si klekl, aby kolem profesorova lýtka utáhl poslední kus obvazu. Snapea mezitím jeho rozmrzelost při pohledu na klečícího Filche napůl přešla a rozhodl se přebít Potterův vpád i bolavou nohu něčím příjemným.

„Zůstaňte, kde jste, Filchi," přikázal, když se Filch začal zvedat na nohy. Vyhrnul si hábit až do pasu a s úšklebkem sledoval jak se Filch potěšeně usmívá, když mu stahuje spodky ke kotníkům. Filchovi stačí trapně málo, aby byl spokojený, pomyslel si Snape. Ne že by si stěžoval. Aspoň někomu se nemusel zavděčovat plněním šílených úkolů, při kterých div že nepřijde o nohu. Kdepak, není nad starého dobrého Filche, který je šťastný, když ho může vykouřit, usmál se Snape pro sebe a zavzdychal, jak se kolem něj zavřela Filchova ústa.

Filch si dneska dával zvlášť záležet, snad aby Snapeovi vynahradil, že se mu rány od Chloupka hojí tak pomalu. Cucání prokládal jemným drážděním jazykem a prsty pravé ruky jeho penis zkušeně třel. Snape se oddával Filchovu umění, dokud si neuvědomil, kde jsou a že by sem každou chvíli mohl nakouknout nějaký další idiot.

„Nebudeme to protahovat," informoval Filche chraptivě a podržel si jeho hlavu na místě, dokud se prudkými přírazy neudělal a Filchova ústa nezalilo teplé sperma.

„Tak děkuju za pomoc," promluvil opět Snape, když si natáhl spodky a urovnal hábit. „A ukliďte ty krvavé obvazy, ano?" houkl ode dveří, přestože věděl, že Filch to udělá i bez říkání. Ostatně jako vždycky.

\- konec -


End file.
